


Magányos székek

by lunatunder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Ezt a történetet egy cikk hatására írtam meg, nem sok vizet zavart, mert senkinek nem tetszett :)Kapcsolódó cikk:http://bizzarium.com/maganyos-szekek/





	Magányos székek

 

A szőke lány félve nyomta meg a kapucsengőt. Egy kellemes női orgánum szólt ki a hangszórón:  
\- Igen?  
\- Jó napot kívánok! Kovács doktornőhöz jöttem, fél négyre volt időpontom.  
\- Eszter?  
\- Igen.  
\- Rendben, jöjjön fel. A harmadikon van a rendelőm. Jobbra az első ajtó.

Lift helyett szokás szerint a lépcsőt választotta, mert amióta gyerekként beszorult egyszer, mindig félt a bezártságtól. De apja nem ezért kérte, hogy látogasson el a kisváros felkapott pszichológusához. Valószínűleg édesanyja halála miatt kellett ehhez az orvoshoz is eljönnie. Mint ahogy az előző orvoshoz is ezért küldte őt, az elmúlt évben. Eszter azonban nem érezte betegnek magát, sőt a főiskola elkezdése után eszményi ürügyet is talált arra, hogy miért kerüli a terápiát. De karácsonykor apja megígértette vele, hogy az újév első hetében meglátogatja a kijelölt doktornőt.

Felért a harmadikra, megállt az ajtó előtt, aztán sóhajtott még egyet. Mikor csengetésre emelte a kezét, hirtelen kinyílt az ajtó. Szemüveges, zöld ruhába öltözött, barna hajú nő fogadta.  
\- Eszter? Üdvözlöm! Erre jöjjön – invitálta beljebb, a félhomályos rendelőbe. – Kér kávét, teát, esetleg ásványvizet ? – ajánlotta a nő.  
\- Nem, köszönöm – nézett zavartan körül Eszter a helyiségben. – Hová üljek?  
\- Először talán ide, a kanapéra – mutatta a doktornő a kényelmesnek tűnő bútordarabot. – Én majd ide ülök szembe Magával. Tudja, hogy miért kérte az édesapja, hogy eljöjjön hozzám?  
\- Valószínűleg anyám halála miatt – felelte csendesen.  
\- Mikor is történt, pontosan?  
\- Az utolsó gimnáziumi évemben. Két éve.  
\- Értem. És ki volt a másik orvos, akihez kezelésre járt? – nézett fel a jegyzeteiből a nő.  
\- Az túlzás, hogy kezelt volna. Csak háromszor voltam nála. Bognár doktor.  
\- Rendben, köszönöm a válaszokat Eszter. Nos, most pedig én fogok pár szót mondani arról, hogy általában hogyan szoktam gyógyítani – kezdte Kovács doktornő. – A páciens időbeosztásától függően heti egy vagy két alkalommal fogunk találkozni, egy óra hosszat. Az elején a jelenről szoktunk beszélgetni, aztán lépünk fokozatosan visszafelé az időben. Lehet, hogy időnként meg fogok állni egy-egy olyan eseménynél, ami az Ön szemszögéből nem tűnik fontosnak, de kérem, hogy akkor majd legyen hozzám egy kis türelemmel. Jó lesz így?  
\- Talán. Még nem ismerem a következő félévi órarendemet – válaszolta Eszter.  
\- Igen, az édesapja említette, hogy éppen vizsgákra készül. Mesélne nekem a tanulmányairól? Gyógyszerész lesz, igaz?  
\- Igen. De külső szemlélőnek unalmas sok minden, amit tanulunk.  
\- Például a kémia? – mosolygott rá az orvos. Ahogy csendben várt a válaszára, és nem sürgette őt, kicsit emlékeztette anyjára.  
\- Például az – hagyta rá Eszter, majd beszámolt a doktornőnek a vizsgáiról. Észre se vette, de eltelt az egy óra, mire megbeszéltek mindent. Csak amikor megszólalt a nő telefonján az ébresztő, akkor eszmélt rá, mennyire feloldódott az orvos társaságában.  
\- Pénteken ráér? – kérdezte hirtelen, önmagát is meglepve lelkesedésével.  
\- Igen. Háromtól bármikor jöhet.  
\- Ugyanígy, mint ma?  
\- Akár ugyanígy is – felelte az orvos, míg lejegyezte a megbeszélt találkozót.  
\- Köszönöm – mondta halkan Eszter.  
\- A következő időpontot, vagy a mai kezelést? – nézett rá a nő.  
\- Mindkettőt.  
\- Szívesen. Akkor pénteken – állt fel a doktornő.  
\- Pénteken – felelte neki.

 

*~*~*

Az ebédlő mindig zajos volt, mert az egész egyetemről ide jártak étkezni a diákok, nemcsak Eszter tanszékéről. Az újévben egy új ötletet is tesztelt az étkezdét üzemeltető vállalkozó, és a lány meredten nézett körül a szokatlan elrendezésen. Körül a falak mentén négy- és hatszemélyes asztalok álltak, összeszokott baráti társaságoknak; míg közvetlenül az ablakok előtt volt a párok zónája, ahol csöpp kis asztalka mellett egy-egy randizó, szerelmes párocska tudott még jobban összebújni. Esztert ez a fészbúkon fel-felbukkanó, eljegyzési vagy esküvői képekre emlékeztette, mert ennek a magamutogatásnak több értelmét az irigység felkeltésén kívül nem igazán látta. Hétköznapinak tűnő pár nem ült az ablak elé, csak csupa cicababa és szépfiú, akik közül a lányok salátát ettek diétás kólával, a fiúk meg mind a sport tanszék egyenpólóját hordták.

Legmeghökkentőbb a négy nagyobb méretű középen elhelyezett asztal volt, amiket egy fehér paraván választott ketté. A szemben ülők így nem látták egymást, nem kényszerültek csevegésre, vagy szemüket lesütve, félrefordulva enni, hogy ne zavarják a velük szemközt ülő idegeneket. Magányosok szigete volt ez, éppen Eszternek való. Lassan elindult tálcájával a kezében, egy felszabaduló ülés felé, amikor az étkezőn besétált egy komplett tévéstáb, nyomukban egy csapat felsőbb évfolyamos diákkal. Az egyik barna hajú lányról Eszter tudta, hogy a Diáktanács tagja, míg két fiú az egyetemi focicsapat tagja volt. Megjelenésükre az egész étkezde kíváncsian bámult, pláne, amikor a szőke riporternő a fekete hajú focista orra alá dugta a mikrofonját.  
Eszter nem volt kíváncsi az interjúra, nem úgy, mint az egész terem körülötte, mert mindenki igyekezett csendben fülelni, hogy mit mond a srác.  
  
\- Köszönöm az interjút, Péter! Remek voltál. Most pedig kérdezzünk meg valakit a magányos székeken ülők közül. Például, Ön, kedvesem, elmesélné, hogy miért éppen ide ült? – lépett a meglepett Eszter mögé a riporternő. Megdöbbenésében félrenyelte a levesét, és elkezdett fuldokolni.  
\- Talán inkább valaki mást kérdezzen meg, Rita! – javasolta a fekete hajú focista, mialatt a lány hátát paskolta. – Jobb már? – kérdezte tőle?  
\- Igen, kösz. Csak meglepődtem – válaszolta neki elfulladó hangon.  
\- Azt látom – mosolygott rá a fiú, majd kezét nyújtotta: - Péter vagyok.  
\- Szia. Én meg Eszter – felelte neki.  
\- Nem akarsz velünk enni? Bár most kissé nehéz megmondani, hogy hol fogunk enni, de szívesen látunk – nézett vissza a fiú barátaira. A társaságból egy vörös hajú lány elhúzta a száját, aztán súgott valamit a barna hajú lány fülébe.  
\- Kösz, nem. Talán máskor – válaszolta Eszter.  
\- Holnap? – faggatózott Péter.  
\- Talán – Akaratlanul is elmosolyodott, a fiú kitartó érdeklődésére. Péter visszamosolygott rá.

 

*~*~*

\- Jól haladunk – dicsérte meg Kovács doktornő.  
\- Igen? – kérdezett vissza Eszter.  
\- Igen, és ezt az édesapja is észrevette.  
\- Beszéltek rólam? –nézett csodálkozva.  
\- Ő is jár hozzám terápiára.  
\- Ó. Nem tudtam – hökkent meg a doktornő válaszán.  
\- Igen, tudom. Említette, hogy nem mesélte el magának.  
\- Miért nem? – kérdezte pár perc néma dühöngés után.  
\- Talán mert férfi és nehezére esik a lelki életéről beszélni. Egyáltalán bevallani, hogy van lelke – próbálta humorral feloldani rosszkedvét az orvos. Eszter továbbra is mérgesen ráncolta a homlokát. – Eszter, nézzen rám – kérte a nő, miközben megérintette a kezét. – Édesapja megpróbál új életet kezdeni, ami két év gyász után érhető is. De mivel nem tudott elbúcsúzni az ön édesanyjától, számos kérdésben bizonytalan.  
\- És én? Én nem vagyok… - fulladt el a hangja, ahogy a sírás kezdte el kaparni torkát.

Félrepillantott, próbálta összeszedni magát. Utált idegenek előtt sírni, vagy arról beszélni. Ő is hibásnak érezte magát, hiszen anyját akkor érte a közlekedési baleset, amikor helyette indult el bevásárolni. Még mindig emésztette az önvád, habár a részeg söfőr ámokfutása kivédhetetlen volt.  
\- Eszter, tudja, hogy miért küldte ide édesapja? – kérdezte tőle az orvos.  
\- Anyám miatt.  
\- Nem, azért mert magányos. Bezárkózott, ami érthető is, hiszen elvesztett valaki létfontosságú személyt az életéből. De nem élhet így örökké. Maga még fiatal, és hiába jön el hozzám hetente egyszer, hiába hallgatom meg, ha mással nem áll szóba.  
\- De igen, a tanáraimmal – ellenkezett Eszter.  
\- Igen, akik mind legalább húsz-harminc évvel idősebbek magánál, és mind férfiak. Egyetlen nővel sem áll szóba, rajtam kívül, és ha jól sejtem, nem is barátkozik senkivel.  
\- A tanulmányaim a legfontosabbak jelenleg – válaszolta dühösen.  
\- Ez helyes is, de ettől még barátkoznia is kellene. Minden egyes héten, ha megkérdezem, hogy hová ült az ebédlőbe, vagy kivel állt szóba, mindig ugyanaz a válasza.  
\- Senkivel, enni járok oda, nem társalogni. – Most már annyira mérges volt, hogy szinte kiköpte a választ.  
\- Pedig lenne, aki magával tartana, nem? – faggatózott tovább a doktornő.  
\- Ezt kitől hallotta? – pattant fel dühösen. – Az apámtól? Kibeszéltek a hátam mögött!  
\- Megemlítette, hogy van egy fiatalember, aki már többször is kereste magát. Akiről nem mesélt nekem.  
\- Nem vagyok köteles beszámolni minden egyes ismerősömről. Maga nem az anyám! – kiabálta Eszter. Zihálva, remegve állt, forrt benne az indulat. Kovács doktornő némán várta, míg lecsillapodik. Visszaült a kanapéra, félig elfordult az orvostól.  
\- Nem kötelező beszámolnia, Eszter. De ha akarja, bármikor szívesen meghallgatom – mondta csendesen a nő.  
\- Nincs miről. Ő egy másik világ – felelte neki szomorúan.

  
*~*~*  
  
\- Ma sem eszel velem? Nem muszáj a barátaimhoz csatlakozni, ülhetünk máshová is – kérdezte Péter. Eszter csodálkozva nézte a fiú egyenes tekintetét, aztán meghallotta, ahogy kíváncsian összesúgtak a hátuk mögött. Az étkező szokás szerint tele volt, csak egy pároknak való apró asztal volt szabad, meg három magányos szék. Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, felhangzott egy magabiztos női hang:  
\- Péter, gyere, ülj ide hozzám! – A vörös hajú lány, akiről kiderült, hogy Zsuzsának hívják, és kézilabdás volt, ragyogóan mosolygott a focistára az ablak melletti asztaltól.  
\- Kösz, de nem, inkább egyedül ennék – mondta Eszter csendesen, és a lehető legtávolabbi, eldugott magányos székhez sétált. Péter egy pillanatra habozva állt, Zsuzsa újra odakiáltott neki:  
\- Péter!

Eszter nem mert odanézni, amikor a fiú végül letelepedett a vörös hajú lányhoz. Ő pedig továbbindult a középső asztalok felé, ahol már csak egy szabad hely állt üresen, mert a másik két széket időközben elfoglalták. Egy szőke, hosszú hajú lányt ült az egyik székre, aki sötét, emós sminket viselt, tollakkal a hajában, és zöld szárit tekert magára ruháként. A másik széken egy magában motyogó fiú ült, tányérja mellett egy gömb akváriummal.  
Letelepedett az utolsó magányos székre, és még egyszer körbenézett. Mindenki, aki ezeken a helyeken ült, kilógott volna bármilyen társaságból is, mert lerítt róluk, hogy különcök, flúgosok.  
Ő sem volt más. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, vajon kiből, miért vált kívülálló, vajon hány magányos széken ülő vesztett el hozzá hasonlóan családtagot, vagy érte olyan csapás, ami miatt más lett, mint a többség. Érezte, ahogy Péter, még mindig rá-rá pillant, aztán éppen akkor nézett a fiú asztalához, amikor az a vörös lányhoz fordult. Megértette, Péter ekkor mondott le róla, örökre.

Vajon ő mikor mondott le a külvilágról, a magány kedvéért? Talán, amikor az anyja meghalt? Talán már korábban, csak akkor még próbálta megjátszani magát?  
Nem tudta, csak azt, hogy ide tartozik. A magányosok szigetéhez. Most először mosolyogva ette végig az ebédjét.

 

_**Vége** _

 


End file.
